A user interface (UI) provides a way for a user to interact with a computer program. The UI defines how input devices, such as the keyboard and mouse, are utilized to interact with a program on a computing device. The UI also defines how program information is displayed on the screen. One type of UI is a Graphical User Interface (GUI). GUIs display visual controls, such as menus and buttons allowing the user to graphically interact with the functionality of the program. In order to complete a task, a user must navigate through the menus to locate the appropriate menus containing the required functionality to accomplish at least a portion of the task. The user must continue this navigation through the menus until they have completed their task.
Another type of UI is a wizard. A wizard leads a user through each step that is required to complete a task. Before the user can move to the next step, they typically must complete the step currently provided by the wizard. One example of a wizard is a connection wizard which sets up a computer's network settings by asking the user for information on how the computer is connected to the Internet. Many operating systems and programs also use wizards to assist with configuring the programs and operating systems.